Beta
Island Paradise is a game that is currently in Open Beta. What is Beta? Beta games are games that are still in the process of creation. It is not a complete, finished, polished product yet. It has been released for users to test before its offical release. They are games that are in mid-level development and is not to be confused with a fully developed bug-free online game. Beta games are unstable and may have more downtime than other games that are no longer Beta. They can crash and cause lost data. Bugs will occur. Implications for players Players who play games in Beta are called Beta testers. They test the game out for free. The purpose of Beta testers is so developers can get feedback about any bugs and any upgrades or new features. If you are playing this game and expect a bug free, fully polished game and cannot handle some losses, Beta games may not be suitable for you to play. Losses Any losses you sustain from lost data, you may contact support for reimbursement, although there are no guarentees that they may do so. How long Island Paradise will remain in Beta There is no word of when Island Paradise will leave the Beta status behind, although this game was released on August 24th, 2009, which is not all that long ago. What Beta Does NOT Mean Beta does not mean bugs will not be fixed. It means that new features will be rolled out to be tested and the feedback will be used to further new features and bug fixes. Bugs can take a while to fix since Meteor Games is still currently a small company. Fixes are not as easy a flipping a switch since problems have to be found, duplicated, the problem located, a fix found, then synced. A list of current known bugs can be found on our Bugs page. Rumors Players may hear a variety of rumors concerning what may happen after Beta. These rumors are not confirmed by Meteor Games and therefore should not be taken as truth. They can include a wide variety such as: *The game will become completely pay-to-play. *The game will move to its own site. *It will remain on Facebook. *The game will continue to exist with a pay-to-play and a free-to-play section. *They will charge a monthly user fee. *They will charge an annual user fee. *Everyone will be reset to level 1. *Everyone will continue from where they are. *Beta testers will receive something special. *It will become 100% glitch free. *There will be no more new features. *All new features will require real life currency to purchase. *There will be "premium" accounts. *Beta testers will be favored over new gamers. *Beta testers will be allowed to play for free while new users have to pay. These are all rumors. They have not been proven to be true or false, and therefore should be treated with caution and not be believed in. Gallery of Pictures File:Island_Paradise_Beta.png|The old BETA label that appeared when players load the game. Category:Game Play & Rules